


Seams Like I'm In Trouble (again)

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Newsies Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Actor! Davey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theater, Costume Designer! Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Uhm, also Married! Javid, honestly rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Anonymous:I make the costumes and you keep bringing yours back for adjustments- how many times can someone ‘accidentally’ rip a seam?In which Davey is The Worst in taking care of his costumes, and Jack has had Enough.





	Seams Like I'm In Trouble (again)

**Author's Note:**

> this went in a much different direction than i was intending im sorry anon ;-;
> 
> Okay, so like  
> They're in a theater company  
> and they're on tour  
> Davey is plays a supporting actor, and Jack is the costume designer.
> 
> rlly that's all u need to know have fun kiddos dont forget to comment at the end <3

The crackle of the intercom caught Davey’s attention just before the voice did.

_“Page for David from Mr. Kelly. I quote: David Jacobs, get down to the goddamn costume department before I divorce your ass.”_

Jack must have sent one of his interns to go send the message, Davey thought. The young voice stammered on the message, but she got it out okay in the end.

Race snorted. He looked at Davey in the mirror, a beauty blender held carefully in his hands. "What'd you do this time?" he asked, looking like he was on the verge of a laugh.

Davey looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he stood up, taking his powder brush and compact powder case with him.

"It could be anything from the dishes I left in the sink last night, to a seam I accidentally busted," he said. He patted Race's shoulder as he shimmied past.

The walk across the theater was quite the trek, but Davey made it in record time, fixing up his makeup all the time in the little mirror. If he accidentally bumped into Elmer, one of the tech crew because he was too distracted, no one was going to mention it.

Davey hopped down the last couple of stairs and ducked into the open nook that served as the costume designer's space.

He stood in the doorway and took two more swipes at his face with the brush before he went any farther into the room. He cold feel an unimpressed stare drilling into his temple, but he took his sweet time. If he couldn't be in front of the dressing room lights, he was going to take his time getting his look right.

Finally, he looked up to Jack, who sat in a wheelchair rolled up to his desk.

"You called?" he said cheekily.

"You're funny," Jack said, his tone telling of a humor drier than the Sahara desert. He took hold of his wheels and rolled back from his desk. He went up to the costume rack and pulled one out. It was Davey's, sure. His second act costume. It looked normal, and Davey was about to ask _just what's wrong with it_? when Jack set it on his lap. He used both his hands to gently pull at the pant leg, showcasing a lengthy seam. "What is this?" he pressed.

Davey went hot under the collar. "Shit, I forgot about that."

Don't get Davey wrong. He was actually very careful with his costumes. They were important parts of their shows, and Davey understood that. He wasn't one to fuck up his props or costumes often, and when he did, it was purely on accident.

Just like was this time!

It wasn't Davey's fault that he kind of... forgets himself after shows, high off of the crowd and the thrill of another show well done. Was it _really_ his fault if he accidentally ripped a seam after a show?

Well. Don't answer that.

Jack frowned at him. "How the fuck do you forget about ripping a seam in your pants?"

"Well, you _see_ , it was after our show in Atlanta," Davey recalled, grimacing. He closed the compact and slid it into his back pocket, he tucked the brush behind his ear. "And Spot was lying across the floor, all exhausted, and I couldn't just step _on_ him. So I stepped over."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Spot isn't that hard to step over," he noted dryly.

"O _kay_ , I know that, but I also, I jumped over him and did the whole _grand jete_ kind of thing and then it snapped. And, Jack, it really wasn’t that big when it happened."

Jack sighed deeply in a very apparent _What Kind Of Man Am I With_ kind of way.

"Chrissakes," he muttered. "Babe, these costumes _cannot_ take your dancing. This is like the fifth split seam of yours since we started tour."

Was it five? It couldn't be five.

There was after their second show, when it got caught on that hook backstage, right before curtain call...

And then the time _on_ stage, where he bent at the knee and the knee tore.

And then when he did the splits to prove to Spot that he actually _could_ (He did, thanks. Perfectly. Miss him with that rusty, inflexibility shit. Catch him with all those expensive college classes he went through).

And then that one time, when they were in Orlando, but really, that was _Albert's_ fault.

And then this one...

Yeah, that was five.

Davey flinched despite himself. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he said, grimacing again.

Jack glowered at him. "I'll fix it this time. But if it happens again, I'm sending Kath out on your ass."

Davey shuddered. Katherine Plumber was their director. She was fucking terrifying, and totally not above murdering Davey because he made their costume designer pissy.

"Got it. No more dancing and ruining costumes."

"Good," Jack said, a definitive nod.

The intercom crackled in their little pause. _"Call time in eight minutes!"_

Davey smiled at Jack, "I gotta finish getting ready," he said. He looked down, at his socked feet. "Shoes, mainly. The rest of my makeup, too."

Jack sighed. "Alright; I'll have this done and up there by the time you need it." He smiled at Davey, and Davey returned it. "Break a leg tonight."

Davey leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "You're here, what more luck do I need?"

"Shut up," Jack scoffed. But he pressed a good luck kiss into Davey's jaw before he left, running back across the theater.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me performing arts! AUs, if you want! [here's the list](https://itsnewstome.tumblr.com/post/167355549195/performing-arts-aus)
> 
> also you can totally just drop by and catch me over on [tumblr](https://itsnewstome.tumblr.com)


End file.
